If Dreams Could Kill
by gibbslovexo
Summary: When Abby's nightmares get out of control, Gibbs is there to comfort and protect her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NCIS characters. ENJOY!**

**A/N- BIG thanks to STLFAN for the suggestion on this series. I hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Once again he was awoken by the ringing of his phone. He looked at the clock. **2:15, **it was the nightmares. They wouldn't stop. Every night around the same time Abby would interrupt his sleep because of her nightmares. If it were anyone else, he would personally shoot them, but this was Abby. She was like his daughter, and you don't turn down family.

"Hello." Gibbs answered. His voice filled with sleep.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried hysterical.

"Calm down Abby it was just a dream." Gibbs said trying to sooth her.

"Gibbs!" was all Abby could say because she was crying to hard.

"Breathe Abbs."

"Gibbs I need you!" She cried out.

That broke his heart.

"Just hang in there; I'll be right over okay?"

"Hurry!" She said and hung up.

He got dressed and rushed out the door. He couldn't believe it had gotten this far. It had been going on for almost a month. When it first started, Gibbs was able to talk to her on the phone and calm her down, but lately he's had to rush over to her apartment to calm her nerves, and usually ends up staying overnight.

He walked up to her apartment and walked right in with the key Abby gave him years ago. He didn't have to ask where she was or call out her name because he could here cries coming from the bedroom.

He walked in the bedroom and without saying anything, went over to Abby, put his hand on her shoulder, and led her to the bed. He lied her down and got under the covers next to her.

"Shh it's okay now." He whispered rubbing her back.

Abby started settling down. She didn't know why, but she always seemed calm when Gibbs was around. When he was there, everything was okay.

A few minutes later she heard Gibbs' breathing even out and the hand that was rubbing her back began to slow down which, like every other night, meant that sleep had found him. She didn't mind when he fell asleep first, it helped her fall back asleep when she listened and concentrated on his breathing. Plus she couldn't blame him for being tired; she woke him up every night. She felt bad for waking him up. Some nights she considers calling someone else, but Gibbs is the only one that can not only calm her down, but get her back to sleep. She knew that the constant late night calls had to end, but her nightmares scared her so much.

She dreams that she is in a cold dark room, tied to a chair, and is forced to watch the ones she cares about, especially Gibbs, killed one by one. So when she calls Gibbs after every dream, it isn't because she just wants him to get her back to sleep. It's because part of her needs him to come over so she can see with her own eyes that he is alive and well.

When morning came around Abby woke up to see that Gibbs was not next to her. She went into the kitchen however, to see him sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading as newspaper from last week.

"Morning Abbs. Coffee is on the counter." He smiled looking up at her, then back down to his paper.

"Thank you Gibbs." She said.

"No problem. We both need our caffeine." He said.

"No I mean thank you, for everything Gibbs. Thank you for coming over every night. I know it's a bother but you really don't know how much it means to me." She said. She says the same thing every morning.

"Not a bother Abbs." Just then, he got an idea. An idea that could very possibly solve all their problems. An idea that was sure to help Abby through the night.

"Hey Abbs, why don't ya come over my place tonight. We could order Chinese or something."

"Really?" She asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"Party at Gibbs' house!"

**So again thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Special thanks again to STLFAN for the storyline suggestion which was "Anything Gabby with a protective Gibbs." So thank you again. XOXO~Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NCIS characters. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

Abby knocked on Gibbs' door. Tonight she would be staying over his house, so if she did have the nightmare again. Gibbs would be right there to help.

"Hey Abbs, you could've just walked in." He said opening the door.

"Sorry I forgot." She laughed.

"Sit on the couch, I was just about to order pizza." Gibbs said.

"Yummy!" She smiled.

Gibbs laughed walking into the kitchen.

Once the pizza was ordered Gibbs came into the living room and sat next to Abby.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry." She finally said.

"About what Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"About everything, all this. You shouldn't have to change your plans for me. I know you probably were planning on going out but then I had to ruin everything. I'm just- I'm just sorry." She said quickly.

Gibbs moved closer to her putting his arm around her. "Abbs, first of all, do you even know me? Since when do I go out on Wednesday nights?" He got a small laugh from her. "Second, Abby you are more important to me than any stupid plans, hell Abbs, your more important than my boat!" He said.

Abby smiled a little. "Really?"

"Abby, if having you stay over here for a little is what it takes for you to feel safe, then so be it. You are family."

Abby looked him in the eye, "But your a marine. Marines don't have time to deal with stupid dreams. They kick butt."

Gibbs pulled her closer to him. "Abbs, listen to me. If there is one thing I learned in the marines, it's that everyone in your life is family, and you don't leave family behind. I'm not gonna leave you behind Abbs." He said kissing the top of her head.

After a while of sitting and talking, the pizza gets here. They sit back down and start eating. "Gibbs can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Abbs." Gibbs answered.

"Do you have nightmares?" Abby asked hesitantly, not looking into his eyes.

Gibbs looked at her and said, "All the time Abbs. All the time."

"About what?" She asked, hoping she didn't go to far.

Gibbs put his plate down and thought for a minute. "I have pretty much the same kind of nightmares as you Abbs. Watching the ones I love being taken away from me and there's nothing I can do about it."

"How do you deal with them?"

"Well, I get to come to work everyday and see that you all are okay." He said.

She debated whether or not she should ask this but she did anyway. "What about- what about nightmares of Shannon and Kelly."

Gibbs tensed up and felt his heart race. Abby noticed and said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked."

Gibbs relaxed and said, " Ya know Abbs, when I dream about Shannon and Kelly, when they come to my nightmares, I wake up and tell myself that I have everything I need. Even though I miss them, I have you, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Ducky. I have family."

Abby really thought about what he had said and relaxed. She even smiled a bit more. She hugged him. "Thank you Gibbs, you always know what to say. Thank you for always being there for me. I promise one day when it's you that needs help, I'll be right by your side. I love you."

"Love you too Abbs." Gibbs smiled.

"So what should we do now?" Abby asked.

"Wanna learn how to sand a boat?"

"Oh my god yes! I'm gonna get to touch your boat? AHH!" She said in excitement.

Gibbs laughed at that.

So they went down stairs and Gibbs taught her how to sand his boat. She picked up pretty quickly too. They were now sitting on the benches and talking.

"You seen your brother lately?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I just saw him for dinner last weekend." She said.

"You tell him about your nightmares?" He asked curious.

"No, I didn't want to drag him into it like I did to you."

"Abbs, we went over this. You did not drag me into anything. I chose to be there for you, I always will be here for you. Those nights that you called, I could've ignored the calls, could've went back to sleep and pretend that you weren't hurting, but I didn't, I chose to be by your side."

"Do you think of me as Kelly?" She asked quickly but hesitating.

He paused. "Do I think of you as Kelly? No, you are your own person and I respect that, I'm proud of that. Do you **remind** me of Kelly? Yes absolutely."

"I do?" She questioned. "How?"

"Well, for starters, you have her sense of humor, always coming up with something to get a laugh. Your smart just like her. You have the kindest heart like her, one that could invite everyone in the world into it and it would still never burst. One that could light up a room just by walking into it. You have your own sense of style like her. Kelly would walk around the house in a skirt and one of my shirts and ugly ties all the time thinking she was a model, of course to anyone else they would've thought she look ridiculous, but I thought she looked beautiful. Same with you. Abby, don't you ever change who you are just because someone said you aren't good enough. Stay just the way you are, because that's how I want you to stay. I love you just the way you are.

Abby had the biggest smile on and hugged Gibbs. "I love you Gibbs."

"I love you too." He said.

Abby yawned.

"Ya ready for bed kiddo?" Gibbs asked nudging her arm.

"Yeah I think I am. I'm so tired."

They went up to Gibbs' bedroom. "You want me to sleep in the other room?" Gibbs asked.

"NO!- I mean, no, please Gibbs don't leave." She cried.

He hugged her. "Abby, If me staying is what you want, then I'm not leaving."

They got into bed and Gibbs faced her and rubbed her back like he always had.

"How do you fall asleep when you can't Gibbs?" She asked.

"Well, I think of you, and the whole team, I think of all the fun and interesting visits I have to your lab, and Tony's ridiculous movie obsession. I think of McGee's love for computers, Ziva's crazy ninja ways, and I think about Ducky need to always tell a story at the wrong time.

Gibbs knew Abby fell asleep because her breathing evened out and her body relaxed.

He found himself falling asleep shortly after. He kissed Abby's head and fell asleep.

Abby jolted up in bed and looked around, Gibbs was asleep, the sun hitting his face and-

Wait. The SUN!? She made it all night? She jumped on top of Gibbs screaming "GIBBS I DID IT I DID IT! NO NIGHTMARES!"

Gibbs woke up and looked outside. She was right. He pulled her into a hug kissed her forehead and said "I'm so proud of you Abbs."

Abby was crying with excitement. "Can I have an extra Caf-POW at work today as a congratulations present?" She pleaded.

"Abbs, you can have TWO extra Caf-POWS if you want."

"I love you Gibbs." she smiled

"I love you too Abbs. Never change who you are."

**REALLY hope you enjoyed it! I think this is the end of this series but if anyone else has any suggestions feel free to let me know. XOXO~Angel**


End file.
